CHEATING
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For DMAC 2011/2012, Theme: Earth/AU/Jika aku tak dapat memelukmu. Tak kan aku izinkan siapa pun memelukmu. Biarlah bumi yang menggantikanku untuk memelukmu. Kau lebih suka yang seperti itu, 'kan, Sakura-chan?/RnR please?


**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning: **

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), Chara death, Rush, yang pasti fic ini jauh dari sempurna**

**.**

**For:**

**DMAC (Daylight Midnight Alliance Challenge) 2011/2012**

**Theme: Earth**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

Rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa, seolah bumi turut menangisi kepergian sosok tersebut. Tak jauh dari mayat itu berada, seorang pria bermata sebiru langit cerah berdiri dalam diam. Hanya bahunya yang terlihat sedikit gemetar, menahan laju air mata yang justru semakin tak bisa dibendung. Langit yang terlukis di kedua irisnya tak jauh beda dengan langit yang sesungguhnya. Air mata tersebut menyatu dengan air hujan yang turun bebas membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Namikaze-_san_, saya turut beduka cita. Kami benar-benar tidak mengira akan menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Dihiraukannya pria bertubuh tegap yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Tapi semua tidak akan mengembalikan sosok yang terdiam kaku tak bergerak itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang benar-benar mengerti tentang perasaannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Naruto."

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Di sisinya, Shikamaru menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup sulit diartikan. Dia juga merasa kehilangan, Naruto tahu itu. Tapi rasa kehilangan pria itu tidak akan seperti yang Naruto rasakan. Pasti sangat berbeda.

"Aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Tolonglah."

Kalimat itu hanya dijawab oleh anggukan paham dari Shikamaru. Susah untuk membawa Naruto pergi dari sana. Susah untuk Naruto dan dirinya menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi di siang hari. Dan Shikamaru sungguh berharap, ini memang mimpi.

Satu per satu petugas yang mengelilingi mayat tersebut mundur dan saat itu sebuah kantung mayat telah disiapkan. Menandakan sosok tersebut akan segera dipindahkan.

"Shikamaru." Naruto memanggil nama sahabatnya itu pelan.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ayo kita pulang."

Dengan berat hati Naruto mengangguk dan berbalik, menjauhi sosok yang sebelumnya begitu dia cintai. Hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dan dia telah menyimpan setiap kenangan bersamanya dalam setiap inci memorinya. Meski itu mungkin tidak cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tahu, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini duduk di sebelahnya._

_Sakura membalas tatapan pemuda itu. "Apa?" tanyanya._

"_Setiap melihat matamu aku selalu merasa seperti berada di dalam hutan belantara yang menjebakku untuk tidak mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain."_

_Sakura membuang wajah. Dia tersipu, pipinya memerah. "Kau tahu?" Kali ini dia yang memulai pertanyaan._

"_Hm?"_

"_Matamu mengingatkanku pada langit cerah yang indah."_

_Kalimat itu membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Dengan canggung dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kalau bagi Sakura-_chan_ aku adalah langit, maka dirimu adalah bumi dengan hutan yang menawan. Langit dan bumi akan selalu bersama. Ya, 'kan?"_

_Sakura terkikik. "Bukannya kau yang harusnya menjadi bumi, _Baka_? Aku yang jadi langitnya!"_

_Naruto tertawa. Ternyata gadis itu mengingat perkataan guru mereka saat masih di SMA dulu. Iruka-_sensei_ pernah mengatakan tentang Naruto yang menjadi bumi dan menjadi pijakan bagi Sakura, dan Sakura yang menjadi langit dan menjadi tempat Naruto meraih impiannya._

"_Terserahlah. Siapa pun yang jadi langit atau bumi. Kita tetap akan bersama, ya, 'kan?"_

_Naruto menunjukkan cengiran andalannya. Di kecupnya gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu itu. "Tentu. Kita akan selalu bersama, Sakura-_chan_," bisiknya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto menatap jam yang mengelilingi lengannya. Sudah setengah jam Sakura berada di _fitting room _untuk mencoba gaun pengantinnya. Dengan sabar dibaliknya lagi halaman demi halaman majalah yang sejak tadi menemaninya. Dia tidak masalah meski harus menunggu berapa lama pun. Semuanya pasti akan terbayar saat hari pernikahan mereka berlangsung._

"_Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Naruto."_

_Naruto mendongak. Sakura telah menggunakan pakaiannya yang ia gunakan sebelumnya, pakaian biasa yang ia kenakan saat pergi kemari._

"_Mana gaun pengantinnya, Sakura-_chan_?"_

_Sakura mengerling penuh rahasia. "Kau tidak boleh melihatnya sebelum hari pernikahan."_

"_Tapi kan tidak ada salahnya hanya melihat. Sudah capek-capek ke sini juga!"_

_Sakura tertawa. Diraihnya lengan Naruto dan menariknya menuju keluar butik. "Nanti kau juga pasti akan melihatnya."_

_Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan menjauh dari butik tersebut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dengan santai pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah. Rasanya setiap langkah yang diambilnya begitu terasa ringan. Sesekali dia melantunkan lagu-lagu ceria. Hari yang cerah juga mendukung suasana hatinya yang sedang bahagia._

_Hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi sebelum acara pernikahan yang sangat dinantikan oleh pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Sebentar lagi, Haruno Sakura yang merupakan kekasihnya akan berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Sakura dan berubah status menjadi istrinya._

_Waktu seakan berjalan begitu lambat baginya. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan telah selesai diatur. Bahkan dia telah memesan tempat untuk acara bulan madu mereka nanti. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat karena bahagia. Gadis yang selama ini begitu disukainya sejak di sekolah dasar kini akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Salah satu impiannya sebentar lagi akan tercapai._

"_Naruto!"_

_Dia semakin melebarkan senyum saat mata _sapphire_-nya menemukan gadis berambut _pink_ yang begitu disayanginya._

"_Kenapa lama banget, sih?" Gadis itu menekuk wajahnya. Membuat Naruto meringis. Tapi dalam sekejap dia kembali tersenyum lebar. "Ayo pulang."_

_Naruto mengangguk._

_Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju ke tempat mobil milik Naruto diparkirkan. Mulai hari itu, Naruto berharap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Mulai hari itu, dia merasa, surga akan menjadi bagian hidupnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setengah berlari dia menelusuri setiap jengkal tangga yang menuju ke apartemen milik Sakura yang sudah begitu dikenalnya. Sebuah bingkisan berwarna warni berada di sebelah tangannya. Hanya tinggal dua hari lagi pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung. Tapi, Naruto tidak sabar untuk memberikannya pada Sakura._

_Isinya adalah sebuah buku dari penulis yang sangat Sakura sukai. Buku tersebut sudah tidak lagi diterbitkan ulang. Jadi sangat susah mencarinya. Dengan bantuan koneksinya, Naruto berhasil mendapatkannya._

_Dia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat menerima buku tersebut. Dia tertawa saat membayangkan Sakura akan berteriak girang dan memeluknya. Sungguh, dia tidak sabar untuk segera memberikannya secepat mungkin._

"_Tunggulah, Sayang. Dua hari lagi aku akan menikahinya. Aku akan menguras hartanya, dan kita akan hidup bahagia."_

_Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sudah hampir menekan bel di dekat pintu ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang._

"_Aku tidak ingin kau disentuh olehnya." Suara lain yang terdengar lebih berat menyahut._

_Naruto tahu itu yang menyahut itu adalah suara pria. Bahkan dia yakin kalau dia mengenali suara tersebut._

"_Tenanglah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan meninggalkannya begitu mendapatkan hartanya."_

"_Baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Sayang. Aku tidak ingin _Dobe_ membunuh kita."_

_Dalam sekejam tubuh pemuda _tan_ itu menjadi mati rasa. Dia cukup mengerti apa yang sedang dua orang di dalam apartemen itu bicarakan. Akhirnya dia tahu kalau Sakura tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Sakura berselingkuh dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya mendekati Naruto untuk mendapatkan hartanya. Naruto memang pengusaha muda terkaya di Konoha saat ini. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sakura akan mengkhianatinya. Tidak pernah satu kali pun._

_Dijatuhkannya begitu saja bingkisan yang hendak diberikannya pada Sakura. Tubuhnya yang kini terasa begitu rapuh berjalan menjauh. Perlahan air mata menetes dari mata _sapphire_-nya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dimasukinya mobil _sport _yang terparkir rapi di depan gedung apartemen itu lalu menekan pedal gasnya. Berusaha secepat mungkin menjauh dari tempat itu._

_Diraihnya ponsel yang tersimpan di dalam saku. Dicarinya sebuah nama dari daftar kontaknya dan menekan tombol _dial_._

"_Halo."_

_Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam saat sebuah suara menyahutnya di seberang telepon. Dia meyakinkan hatinya untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kali ini, lakukan dengan bersih."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan mulai kembali turun setelah acara pemakaman itu selesai. Satu per satu orang yang datang melayat telah pergi. Tapi Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap nanar gundukan tanah yang menjadi basah tersebut. Matanya beralih pada nama yang terangkai di atas nisan saat sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya.

"Izinkan aku di sini lebih lama. Aku masih harus mengatakan kalimat perpisahan padanya."

Shikamaru yang tadi menepuknya itu menghela napas. Merasa dia tidak akan berhasil membuat Naruto pergi, akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh setelah ini."

Naruto tersenyum di balik matanya yang sembab. "Tidak akan. Percayalah."

Shikamaru menaikkan pundaknya tanda menyerah dan berpaling dari pemakan tersebut.

Rintik hujan masih turun membasahi setiap permukaan. Naruto menggigit bibirnya lalu tersenyum, sebuah senyum miris.

"Jika aku tak dapat memelukmu. Tak kan aku izinkan siapa pun memelukmu. Biarlah bumi yang menggantikanku untuk memelukmu. Kau lebih suka yang seperti itu, 'kan, Sakura-_chan_?" Dia mendesah. "Bahkan sepertinya langit turut mengantarkan kepergianmu. Langit dan bumi akan selalu bersatu. Ya, 'kan?"

'_Drrt drrt'_

Naruto meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Sebuah suara menyambutnya begitu dia menekan salah satu tombol di sana.

"Aku sudah membereskan yang satunya lagi."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kerja bagus. Terima kasih."

Sepertinya bumi akan menjemput satu sosok lagi.

**.**

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Aku gak yakin dengan tema yang aku ambil. Tapi entah mengapa hanya ide ini yang ada di kepalaku. *diinjak*  
><strong>

**Aku juga baru sadar kalau event ini akan berakhir besok. Jadi aku langsung ngebut membuat fic ini. Jadi isinya dijamin gaje. Ya, kan?  
><strong>

**Maafkan semua kekurangan yang ada di sini. Dan jangan bunuh aku karena membuat Sakura selingkuh dan meninggal. Jangan bunuh aku karena NaruSaku-nya gak bersatu.. gomen ne m(_ _)m**

**Terima kasih bagi siapa saja yang sudah membaca fic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
